


A Basic Guide to Magical Skeletons

by n3v3r_g0nna_g1v3_y0u_up



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Magic, Science, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3v3r_g0nna_g1v3_y0u_up/pseuds/n3v3r_g0nna_g1v3_y0u_up
Summary: This is a quick and easy to understand summary of the Skeleton variety of Monsters. Basic bodily functions and knowledge are covered in this guide. For a more in-depth knowledge, please contact the local Librarby and ask for A̴̞̓ ̵̨̗́C̵̡̦̀͝o̸̥̊̀m̶̖̪͍̓̆̐p̸̨̲̦͋l̶͕̩̒ẹ̸̡̠͛̚t̶̪̦͊̉e̵̛̯̩̖̾́ ̵̰̪͆̚Ğ̶̭u̶̖̓̓i̵͎̥̚d̷̢̼̖͋̔̔e̴͒ͅ ̵͖̗̤̓t̴͉͔̄̚o̴͍͙̐̑̉ ̶̜̮͔͐̑͆t̸͉̃͋͜h̴̥̽̇͝ë̴̦́ ̷̗̬̬̔̓͋S̶͚̜̎͝k̶̲̑e̸̡̊l̸̞͋ḛ̴̄̕t̵̢̙͠õ̴͇͚̓n̶̘̙̑ ̷̥̞̈́M̵̬̽̎̌ờ̴͈n̸̋̇ͅs̶͉̬̝̅ț̸̅́é̸̯̣r̴̯̦͋ by Ḑ̴̧͆̔̏͝r̸͍̲̘͖͛.̶̘͆͝ ̵̥͙̮̈́W̶̡͓͙̞͑͗̕.̷̛̤̐̾͜͜͝D̸̗̟͍͛ ̷̹͚̐͠G̸͇̹̫͚̎a̴̭͕̒̎ş̶̟͙͇͒͋͘t̴̨̻̦̯̎è̴̛͓̗̫̥̽͒ṛ̶̢͚͎̋̉̐̓.
Kudos: 11





	A Basic Guide to Magical Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal guide to how the skeletons in Undertale work. This is nowhere near official, just what I created to outline their basic bodily functions and stuff.

**a** **Basic Guide** **to** **Magical Skeletons**

**By Ḑ̴̧͆̔̏͝r̸͍̲̘͖͛.̶̘͆͝ ̵̥͙̮̈́W̶̡͓͙̞͑͗̕.̷̛̤̐̾͜͜͝D̸̗̟͍͛ ̷̹͚̐͠G̸͇̹̫͚̎a̴̭͕̒̎ş̶̟͙͇͒͋͘t̴̨̻̦̯̎è̴̛͓̗̫̥̽͒ṛ̶̢͚͎̋̉̐̓ and Dr. Alphys**

**Ley Lines**

Ley lines are small, thin tubes with magic running through joints and to the soul, not unlike how blood runs through veins. The magic provides the ability to move and feel to the areas in a monster’s body, serving as the energy source. Different ley lines are used for different purposes, e.g. there are different ley lines for the digestive system and the respiratory system.

**Blood, sweat and tears**

Ley lines are cushioned by a thick, goopy liquid commonly known as ‘marrow’ or ‘blood’. It is actually neither, being unique to a skeleton monsters form. However, though it is thicker than blood, it appears much the same in other senses. It has almost the same scientific makeup, however, the magic added into the mix makes it much thicker and sets it apart from organic, human blood.

Sweat is a signal from the body of a monster that the body has been overexerted and will require rest soon. It also cools the body if it is in danger of overheating. Skeleton’s have the same function.

Skeletons are completely able to cry. The tears are delivered to the eye sockets and ‘tear ducts’ by tear ley lines, and serve the same purpose as tears from any other monster or human.

**Eyes and eye sockets**

The magic manifested in the eye socket during battle enables more powerful magic to manifest by giving it a temporary energy source to the skeleton and the skeletons will. Outside of battle, the eye glows to self soothe, or to soothe other skeletons. They will also glow the eye to release excess magic when the fight or flight instinct is playing up for too long and manifesting too much magic in response to the ‘threat’. 

An eye light is easily broken by outside magical/physical forces. This will mean that the skeleton will have less of an output for both negative emotions and excess magic, making their emotional state decline and their magical power in a constant shift between powerful beyond reason and grinding to almost a complete halt, only able to summon the simplest and smallest of attacks. A skeleton with a broken eye light using magic is extremely draining in either case, and depending on their prior training and/or overall physical health it can cause them to pass out mid-use after only 10-90 minutes of constant magical stimulus. They almost always require rest and should not perform magic for the next 12 hours in case of a magic overload/malfunction in which case the monster will go into a coma and may Fall Down. 

**  
  
**

**Blushing**

Blushing is an evolutionary trait that skeletons have mimicked from more organic, fleshy monsters. The mechanism calls magic into the cheeks/cheekbones instead of blood. This is why skeletal blush is often oddly coloured, it takes the colour of the monster’s magic.

**Souls**

The soul of a skeleton monster is a multi-purpose organ serving the purpose of most human and monster organs. This includes respiratory, digestive and reproductive. It also serves the purpose of the brain, creating magic and distributing magic throughout the body. Souls can occasionally get small cracks.

**Cracking may be caused by prolonged, negative mental stimuli, such as stress, anxiety, depression etc. This cracking will lower HP, and reduces physical and magical strength. It is not necessarily fatal, however dire cases have proved that it is possible, with many monsters Falling Down due to excessive soul cracking. If you or a loved one is showing signs of any prolonged mental disorder, see a doctor and/or therapist as soon as possible.**

**Intrusions to the Body**

Placing any kind of intrusions into a skeleton’s skull will cause pain and discomfort as the magic inside is displaced and interrupted. DO NOT do this unless absolutely necessary. 

**Sexual Organs**

Contrary to popular fantasy, skeletons cannot conjure any ectoplasmic organs, sexual or otherwise. However, they still do need to repopulate and can feel pleasure from sexual intercourse. The soul is a source of pleasure, as is the pelvis, coccyx, sacrum and pubis. Touching almost any bone or surface would also be pleasurable during intercourse or when already sexually excited, depending, of course, on the skeleton and their personality. Skeleton monsters have been found to be 40% more likely to identify themselves on the asexuality spectrum than other monsters, and 60% more likely than humans. 

**Respiratory**

Skeletons breathe through their mouths. The oxygen and magic in the air is then selected inside the skull and taken down to the ribcage by respiratory ley lines in the spine. The oxygen and magic in those ley lines will then be transferred into ley lines in the rib cage which the soul will then absorb. Choke holds are still effective to skeletons, as the pressure on the spine warns the ley lines that danger is imminent in that sector of the body, and so they cut off before reaching the soul. This has the same effect of cutting off air to the lungs, and holding the choke for too long can lead to passing out, or even death. Skeletons can still become winded by a blow to the midriff, as it shocks the soul and respiratory ley lines into releases the oxygen they are carrying.

**Digestive**

Similarly to the respiratory system, skeletons eat through their mouths. The energy, magic and water are then selected in their skulls and taken down to the soul through the spine, and then ribcage in the digestive ley lines. It is then absorbed by the soul and distributed through the body by energy and vessel ley lines.

**Urinary and waste**

Monsters do not produce the organic waste produced by humans. Monster food is almost entirely constructed of magic and water, which means that it has little physical matter. The soul simply absorbs all energy needed from food or air and stores excess in the ‘marrow’.

**Bone and skull texture**

The bones and skulls of skeleton monsters are smooth, often being more rounded than skeletons out of a dead human or animal. Arm bones, leg bones, ribs, spines etc. are all usually solid bones. However, skulls have many different textures that depend entirely on the genetic makeup of the skeleton. The texture changes usually take place on the cheeks, for the purpose of both taking in more air and as another way to mimic other fleshier monsters. It can range from being as solid as any other bone or almost as squishy and stretchy as human cheeks.

**Population**

The population of skeletons are dwindling. Skeletons were a victim of prejudice even before the Great War took place; their presence was taken as a symbol of death and bad luck amongst humans. This made them susceptible to hate crimes and even homicide that took down their numbers heavily, causing the ones that were left to reclude into all-monster townships. They were targeted specifically in the Great War because of the legend and stigma linked to their appearance. Looking back to human pop culture and art, skeletons have often been portrayed as symbols of death and evil or cast in movies, books and video games as an enemy. This may explain the rough reintroduction back to humanity the small, skeletal portion of the monster population has had.

**Disease and health issues**

Skeleton monsters can suffer from health issues as much as any other being. However, it cannot suffer from diseases of the flesh or in the skin. Such as skin, or sun, cancer. 

Things such as asthma are still common: instead of the airways to the lungs becoming blocked or swollen, the ley lines instead become blocked or swollen and block air from going to the soul. Many diseases or conditions that have been shown to affect only one organ can still occur or affect a skeleton monster by means of either the ley lines that serve the same purpose as the organ or the soul.


End file.
